


Another Summer Paradise

by NegativeDiva



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Summer Vacation, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativeDiva/pseuds/NegativeDiva
Summary: He had put himself in problems that he didn't want to be in, but at least with him he could feel a bit at ease.
Relationships: Asagiri Mikage/Torasawa Issei





	Another Summer Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This is Parallel to chapter 4 of Summer Paradise  
I kinda wanted to show Mikage's side of the thing because yes.  
Probably OOC? Definetly.  
But I tried? Yes. Yes I did.

It was six on the morning, a bit late to wake up in his conception, but it wasn't exactly his fault why he felt so tired in the first place.

Memories of the day before started to come back, Shinya calling, the merman, needing to hide a humanoid fish inside of the dolphins tank and now there he was, waking up to a new day of disasters of a problem he didn't want to be involved in the first place.

He sighed and took his phone that was thrown around the double bed he was sleeping in. It felt a bit spacious for him to sleep in such a big bed, but probably half way through summer this empty feeling would disappear.

After taking his glasses, he was ready to start his usual routine before being interrupted by a number calling his phone. 

In the glowing screen he could read the letters saying "Ryugasaki Jin" and with the knowledge who was calling, he simply declined the call without thinking twice. He sighed and decided that his day was already starting in the wrong way.

Not two minutes past the first call, his cellphone started to ring again, this time with the name "Chizu-chan" on the screen. He knew it was probably Jin asking Chizuru to call, but if he kept declining the call, Chizuru would keep calling.

He sighed and answered, making up his voice tone that Chizuru always got annoyed by.

“Chizu-chan~”

“How dare you hanging up on Jin-san like this?!” His friend’s voice on the other side angrily screaming at him for his master gave him a small annoyance as well, but he could handle with it.

“Hm? I don’t know what are you talking about~” Mikage liked to do this, it was something he actually enjoyed, bother Chizuru with things like this, but he didn’t enjoy much the attention his friend gave to his employer. 

“Ugh, your stupid pest! Jin-san is trying to be the benevolent person he is, in order to inform you about that clueless friend of yours and that’s how you treat him?!” hearing the boy’s words on the other side of the line made him stand up quickly from his bed, ‘clueless friend’?

“What are you talking about, Chizu-chan?”

A bit of a silence was made, but Mikage could hear the phone being taken from Chizuru and the deep voice of Jin saying something like ‘Let me do this’ and start to talk instead of the cute chirping of Chizuru’s voice.

“Asagiri.” the deep voice full of authority took over the line. “I called you to do me a favor.”

“How unusual, Jin-san~ You’ll usually ask Chizu-chan for favors” He heard Jin sighing for a bit

“This is about Issei” hearing the name Mikage’s eyes widened. Looking over the day on his cellphone really quickly he confirmed that it was still the beginning of the summer. The boy was sure his partner had clearly said that he would come back by the middle not by the start of the summer. He quickly put his phone back to keep hearing what those words meant. “He is heading to the city. He asked me to warn you he is arriving.”

“Arriving? But he said his tour would just end by the half of summer”

“Seem it ended earlier. Anyway, I need to get in my plane now as well. If you can, please take Issei to the aquarium once you take him.”

He looked over his phone again, with the call over. Mikage laid down on his bed and sighed, he didn’t expect Issei to come so early in the summer. He kept looking to the ceiling thinking what he would do until he remembered his responsibilities on the aquarium. 

After taking a shower and getting dressed, Mikage took his keys and the clothes Shigure was using and directed to his bike and drove to the aquarium opening the place. He quickly went to the dolphins tanks and called the merman who quickly came to the surface in order to get ready for his second day on the human world.

While Shigure waited for his tail to dry, Mikage started softly to talk with him about how he wouldn’t be able to stay around for the day.

“You won’t be able to stay on the aquarium?”

“Not exactly... I’ll be busy today so… No need to say, but stay with Shin-chan. I’ll leave you at his home today~”

“... Asagiri, something happened yesterday…”

“Hmm, can you tell me later?” seeing the legs of Shigure appearing, Mikage gave him the clothes he was keeping until now “We need to get going”

Right after taking Shigure out of the aquarium, Mikage drove him to Shinya’s house. He didn’t expect to be waiting at the door for at least 10 minutes waiting for Shinya to appear once he arrived at the door of his house. Annoyed by the wait and with the commitments he had for the day, the boy with glasses in an impulse opened the door only to find out it was unlocked. 

He sighed and pulled Shigure upstairs where the redhead boy’s room was found, once on the door he started to knock on it until the boy finally opened it.

"Eh? How did you get in here?" Shinya said quite surprised with the visit

"Your mother didn't close the front door when she went out, so I walked in" the glasses one answered while looking to the merman "Here, take him with you again" without answering Mikage turned his back and went to the front door where his bike was stopped. Shinya and Shigure followed him

"Why you're in such a hurry?" The redhead surely was questioning a lot today.

"Jin-san called me. The dorm head arrived and I promised from the start of the summer I would take him."

"Issei is here?!"

“Yes, They came earlier.” Mikage put his helmet and said goodbye to the duo without even waiting for an answer.

He turned on his bike and went in direction to the bus station.

It didn’t took a long time to arrive there, places were close enough at the city and with a bike everything was closer. He entered on the station and sat on one of the benches and so he started to wait.

Mikage didn’t notice he had slept until he felt a hand on his hair, with the startle of being touched he woke up to see the familiar face laughing a bit of the surprise. 

“Sorry for being late” hearing the voice again made Mikage remember how during the first weeks he actually missed this stupid laugh. The white haired boy stood up and gave the older one a tender kiss.

He actually missed those arms, those lips, this feeling that only Issei could bring him. Even if he was away for a week or so, he already missed him a lot. Mikage couldn’t even think how this actually happened, this relationship. They shared room since Mikage’s first year at school, even if he tried to be far from people, Issei would always try communicating with him. 

It just happened eventually with the two of them spending so many time together and even if Mikage didn’t want to admit, he actually liked when Issei asked him to spend time and hang out. That’s how he fell, that’s how he started to have this feeling towards the older one. 

Right now, everything he wished for was to this moment never end, he didn’t care that Jin had asked him to take Issei to the aquarium, right now he needed to stay with the one he cared so deeply for.

They came back first to the house Mikage was staying, he had rented the place in advance thinking about Issei’s coming. It was cozy enough for two people and he could feel it was like a honeymoon. After putting Issei’s stuff inside the wardrobe, they decided to take their time for a bit.  
“You need to start telling me what happened to your tour” He chuckled while sitting on the bed

“Yeah, they ended up ending the tour before I could imagine. The first thing I did once I heard was to make my bags to come here!” he gently held the white haired boy’s face “I couldn’t wait to see you…”

Mikage couldn’t with this. Issei was too sweet, too kind, too naive. He was so gentle that it made him quite cute. Every kiss he gave could surpass any candy he ever had, every touch he gave to Mikage’s body was softer than any silk cloth, every call of his name was more wonderful than any song.

He melted under Issei’s look, no matter how much cold he was or how many walls he put to avoid people, those amber eyes would warm his heart and make Mikage open up.

The daydream soon started to end, at first waking up Mikage didn’t even notice the mess they had done, clothes spread all over the ground, sheets covering their lower body, one of the pillows had disappeared somewhere else. Just as the disturbing ringtone was heard, he remembered that real life called.

He took his phone and answered the call that as he expected was from Chizuru. "Your ignorant bug, making Jin-san wait!" or something like this was what he heard, but to be honest he barely paid attention to the words being said to him, all he could focus right now was on the sleepy Issei hugging his bare waist and laying his head on his lap, he started to caress the dorm head's head with his free hand while he focused a bit on answering Chizuru.

"Sorry, Chizu-chan~ Issei was really tired from the trip so he wanted to take a rest before hanging out with the others~"

"This doesn't justify anything! Jin-san is tired as well and not even because of this he doesn't attend to his responsibilities!"

"Sure, Sure~ But don't worry, we are coming."

He sighed, maybe they would have more time to stay like this later, they would have all summer actually. Mikage woke up Issei and took his clothes so he could wear them back to find Jin at the aquarium.

At the very least, he would have his boyfriend with him during summer… He wondered if he would be able to tell Issei one day about what is happening on the aquarium.


End file.
